The Fake French Hotsy Totsy Temptation
by Rockyele
Summary: What was Amy doing while her boyfriend was earning his right to meet Stephen Hawking?


**Hello Everybody! This is my first TBBT fic and, of course, it had to be a Shamy one! **  
**I was finally able to put this on here, some of you had probably already read it elsewhere. **  
**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it very much! **

**Oh!, and in case anyone was wondering: I don't own any of these wonderful characters, I just love them very much! ;)**

_What happened with Amy while Sheldon was earning his right to meet Stephen Hawking?_

#

Amy tried to peek through the big hole in the wall. Who could have done that and why?

There seemed to be something inside, but she would have to kneel down and peek much closer to find out what that could be, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She dedicated a couple seconds to think about it, but ended up ditching the idea and continued her observation of the scientific curiosity was big, but not enough to stick her head into that hole (who could ever have such silly idea, anyway?)

Sheldon's new office was certainly bigger than his older one, although she had to check two times the nameplate in the door after that old gentleman (who, undoubtedly, was naked under that raincoat) left the office and greeted her with a curtsy as she was about to enter. The number was correct, his name was effectively in the plate, but Sheldon was not inside. What ended up convincing her that she was at the right place, was his white board next to the desk. She would recognize that handwriting anywhere.

She ventured to sit on his chair, wondering for a minute if he would mind. She knew she should have waited for him to confirm he had received her texts announcing her visit before showing up, but she couldn't help it, she was anxious to know more about the possibility he had mentioned the night before during their usual evening communication, about a chance to met Stephen Hawking. The brilliant Scientist may not be a hero of her field, and she certainly was not very interested in Physics, but to have the chance to meet a genius his caliber, would never stop being interesting for anyone, so, she was curious about the specifics. The chair was a gyratory one and she playfully started spinning around, like she used to do when she was a little girl.

Then was when she noticed the chilly breeze coming from the air conditioner window, it surely was set too high, she wondered how Sheldon managed to endure that. However, nothing was more distracting than the bird probably settled in a nearby tree that kept singing off-key to the wind chimes in the next office's window.

She stood up and looked outside. Yep, that was the problem. She started wondering if there could be any way to catch the little out-of-tune feathered singer and see if could be trained to be able to hit the right notes, when she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

_- Amy!, so good you are here!_

She turned on her feet with a smile to greet her boyfriend and her mouth dropped open.

Legs.

That was all she could see. Long, lovely, nibbeable, slightly hairy bare legs who started walking towards her.

_- What a nice surprise!, I've been having a terrible day!, a terrible couple of days, actually. Remember I told you Howard was up to something just to torment me in the most unfair way?, well, yesterday I spent the whole evening polishing... Amy?_

She had just managed to look at him in his entirety, but the situation was getting worse than when she was focusing only in his bottom half. He was wearing a (very) short, short sleeved and generously cleavaged black dress, along with a little coif on his head and was carrying a little duster in one hand. He took a couple steps closer, her eyes were at his chest level, as usual, but this time his revealing cleavage was being too distracting. Her sight was locked in that glimpse of flesh she had never seen before. She forced herself to look up and meet his eyes, wich were looking at her with a curious expression.

_- Are you okay, Amy?_

She nodded, still unable to say a word.

_- Fine!, well, as I was telling you, yesterday I had the most distressing time, just after our evening chat._

He turned and walked towards his desk as he was talking. Stopped when noticed his chair had been spinned around, and dedicated her an accusatory, yet endearing, look. With a shrug, he simply cleaned the chair with the little duster he was carrying and sat casually, crossing his leg, in a quick movement that made Amy feel dizzy.

_- Can you believe that he has just one belt to use with, like a million belt buckles?, and you haven't heard the worst part yet!, he made me to..._

_- Sheldon -she finally interrupted_

He looked at her with a frown, she knew he didn't like to be interrupted.

_- What? Amy?, are you sure you are feeling okay?, certainly you look unwell..._

_- Sheldon -she interrupted again, finally gaining strength - why are you wearing that?_

It was until then that he looked at himself and realized his dressing condition.

_- Oh!, this?, I'm sorry, now I understand your puzzlement. Never mind it, it's another one of Wolowitz's silly attempts to make me feel uneasy. He's blackmailing me, taking advantage of my desperate need to enlight Dr. Hawking with my genius. Apparently he thinks it's beyond hilarious to make me put this costume from his fiancée on, and walk around the University aisles. Isn't it awesome that lesser minds can find amusement in this kind of basic pranks? Sometimes I don't understand why in your Primatology Department don't replace monkeys with some specimens of the so called 'homo sapiens' and..._

_- Why haven't you changed already?_ -she asked, a bit exasperated.

Bothered again at the unusual impertinent behavior she was showing that morning, he looked at her.

_- You certainly are acting weirdly today. But you have a good point. I'd better change right now_

_- Good idea -she responded, with a relieved/disappointed sigh_

_- And perhaps then_ -he continued _-I'll be able to continue talking without your curiosity outbursts interrupting me all the time._

She nodded as he stood up, in order to go and look for his clothes.

_-And may I ask why you didn't give me prior notice of your visit? You know you are always welcome, but you also know I don't like in general when people show up unannounced_

_- Oh, but I did. I've texted you several times_

_- Well, that's strange because...Oh!_ -He slapped his forehead _-I get it. I left my cell phone in my pants' pocket!_

At the mention of "pants", her eyes wandered again to his bottom half, he forced herself not to stare.

_- Yep, that was most likely the problem, I'll advice you to never leave behind your cell phone, you never know when... I'm sorry, what are you doing!_

She looked with horror and delight as her sensual and carefree boyfriend bended over, apparently unaware of the dangers of doing that kind of movement while wearing such a short skirt.

_- I'm getting my clothes to change, obviously._

_- Are your clothes there?, you made that hole in the wall to hide your clothes?_

_- Of course not!, the hole was already there. I just used it to hide them. There had been some suspicious losses around the university, don't worry, I've already put several complaints in the suggestions boxes, but you never know when thieves could attack._

After saying that, he bended over again, this time Amy didn't even tried to look elsewhere, she enjoyed the view with a tight knot in her throat. However, the straw that broke the camel's back was when he put himself in all fours, in his intent to reach the over-safely regarded clothes.

Unable to resist anymore, Amy firmly grabbed her bag and walked rapidly away, without looking back. She would have sworn he had heard him calling her name, but she had promised herself, in order to preserve her sanity, that she won't look back. She was so concentrated in her desperate flight that she barely noticed when she ran into someone when turning a corner.

_- Hey!, wabbs your pwoblem?_

_- I'm sorry! -she pleaded, without looking, trying to resume her walking._

_- Wa, what do we hawv here? don't wobwry cutie!, whabs your name agwain?_

_- I'm sorry!_ - she repeated, still not looking, continuing her run, leaving behind the nosy stranger and never stopping again until she reached her car, jumped in and secured her seatbelt. It was until then when she allowed herself to breathe again, and it took her several minutes to recover. There, tightly braced to the driving wheel, the only thing that escaped her mouth as she was unable to hold it anymore, was that distinctive, embarrassing sound: _'Hooooo'_

#

Is there anything a cold shower can't cure?

At that moment Amy was sure the answer was: "nothing in the world". She felt fresher, her head all cleared up. She continued drying up her hair with a towel and sat on her couch, now much better prepared for her Skype session with her boyfriend. She hoped now she would be able to ask him about his imminent meeting with Dr. Hawking.

Her cell phone chirped, announcing that she had received a message, she checked it. It was from Sheldon.

_* Did you find what you forgot?_

She hurried to reply

_* Sorry?_

_* After you stormed off my office this morning, I texted you and you said you must hurry because you had forgotten something._

_* Oh! Yes. I found it._

_* I'm glad to hear. Please don't be so absentminded. By the way, to be in a hurry is not an excuse for so many grammatical mistakes._

_* My apologies. Are we skyping tonight?_

_* Now It's me the one who have to apologize, I'm being unfairly forced by Howard to do despicable chores as his laundry, and I'm stranded at the laundry room for the rest of the evening._

_* Distressing. I was hoping we could have our delayed talk. Lunch tomorrow?_

_* That would be great. May I wait for you at Cal Tech's cafeteria?_

Amy was about to write her response when her phone buzzed again, this time it was not Sheldon, Bernardette had just sent her a file, the text read:

_* Hey Amy! look at your BF! Niiiiice legs ;)_

She felt her heart jump, eagerly and trembling she opened the pic. Her mouth dropped again. Was it that her dream/nightmare will never end? She stared at the photo for a good full minute, her phone kept buzzing as she was receiving several messages during that time, all from Sheldon. She finally opened and read them.

_* The cafeteria is a good place, tomorrow they serve Cesar Salad that actually have fresh lettuce, I must add, thanks to my multiple suggestions/complaints_

_* Do you prefer some other place?_

_* I'd appreciate your input/suggestion, so I can arrange my schedule_

_* Hang on, Howard just texted me_

_* Terrible news, Howard is trying to strong-arm me again into some shopping venture with his mother, I'm telling him that it's a definite "No"._

_* Seems like I have no choice_

_* Can you believe it? what do I have to do with ladies' clothes?_

_* Perhaps we could meet earlier or later_

_* Amy, are you still there?_

_* I must say I'm finding your slow responsiveness a little unsettling_

Amy could barely concentrate in reading the texts while she jumped from each one to the picture again, focusing in it alone as the myriad of texts ended. The sound of her ringtone broke her concentration, it was Sheldon, of course.

_- Yes?_

_- Finally!, Amy, what's happening with you?_

_- I'm so-sorry, something come up_ (and what a something!)

_- Please, focus. Anyway, lunch-plan for tomorrow is discarded. I can manage to make a little pause to eat something. Do you want to come over for dinner?_

_- Dinner?, your place?, tonight?_

_- Yes, yes, and yes. What do you say?_

Amy's mind was a blur. She wasn't sure she could handle to be in the same room with those legs without trying to attack them, even if covered... with those tight shivered.

_- I'm sorry, I don't think I can make it._

_- How come? I was hoping we could talk..._

_- I said I'm sorry, I have...work to do._

_- Work?, you didn't mention that before, about what?_

Amy stayed in silence for a second, why was it so difficult to come up with a good lie? She grabbed her most recent issue of "Neuron" and read aloud one of the contents line

_- I'm preparing a...paper on __research-in-cognitive-behavioural-therapy-in-panic-disorder_

_- Sorry, what?_

At this point, even listening to his voice was almost unbearable, as images of the pic and what she had witnessed in person that morning kept flashing in her head. As she had forgotten anything else besides the contents of that tight and short black dress, even what she had just said, she tried to think of something else.

_- I'm working in... musical conditioning for singing birds._

_- Really?, that doesn't sound as the first thing you said. Anyway, quite interesting! in fact, I think I have a good candidate for your research. See, besides my new office..._

_- Sheldon_

_- Yes?_

_- Don't you have laundry to do?_

He made a pause before responding.

_- Well, yes, I do. Then our meeting will be postponed to..._

_- I'll call you later -she cut, before hanging up._

Amy put her phone down. The tempting picture, waiting there for her. If to have the glorious image imprinted in her mind forever was not enough, now she had everlasting photographic evidence. She sighed, surrendering at least and turning the phone to see it again.

The little coif on his head was really funny-looking, for the first time in several hours, the corners of her lips curved in a smile. Her face brightened up. How lovely did he look? He was a little French Hotsy Totsy, a temptress. She wondered if someday she would be able to convince him to wear something like that again, just for her. She would need to make herself acquaintance of Stephen Hawking first, apparently, but, who knows? It'd be a nice idea to be prepared.

Thinking of a hopefully not so distant future, she started writing a text:

_* Hey secondary Bestie!, where did you buy that frilly little dress? I may invest in one of those :D_

**AN: Thank you very much for reading! Remember that any comment, review, correction, etc. is much, much appreciated. Please tell me if you specially liked or disliked anything of this!** _  
_


End file.
